


post win blues

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [40]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Winter Cup, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is scared about the future and Kuroko reminds him of something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	post win blues

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt requested by szczepter

After things had settled down with Kiyoshi leaving to America and the team getting back into the rhythm of practicing together with no real games to play yet, Kagami started to get antsy.

Thighs bouncing up and down on the bench as he watched the other members of Seirin play a practice game with Kaijou; Kuroko watching from his side as he drank from his Pocari.

The other members who were on the bench with them were standing up and cheering while Kagami and Kuroko sat by themselves. Kuroko glanced at Kagami one more time, seeing Kagami bite his lower lip.  

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko cocked his to the side, waiting for Kagami to reply and Kagami just grabbed his water bottle, not opening it, just holding it in his hand like it was a lifeline he couldn’t lose.

Finally Kagami sighed and said, “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.”

“I’m scared.”

Kuroko frowned in confusion. “Of what?”

“The future. We just won the Winter Cup, but what’s the rest of our High School career gonna look like?” Kagami laughed, “It sounds so stupid saying it out loud.”

Kuroko smiled, reaching his hand out and putting it on top of Kagami’s. “I don’t think you need to worry,” He squeezed Kagami’s hand tightly. “You have me and the rest of the team backing you.”

Kagami smiled softly, “Thank you, Kuroko.”


End file.
